In a computer networked environment such as the internet, entities such as people or companies provide information for public display on documents such as web pages. The web pages can include information provided by the entities via a web page server for display on the internet. Third party content can also be provided by third parties for display on the web pages together with the information provided by the entities. Thus, a person viewing a web page can access the information that is the subject of the web page, as well as third party content that may or may not be related to the subject matter of the web page.